Juste un peu d'amour
by kyan-mello
Summary: hide ne se supporte pas. Il est amoureux, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. A moins que ...


Tout prit fin par un ultime coup de rein qui arracha à hide un cri de libération. Alors que le peu de plaisir qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de ce rapport se propageait dans ses veines, il s'effondra sans aucune délicatesse sur le corps brûlant de la jeune inconnue. Il transpirait à grandes eaux, et tentait de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Essoufflé, oui il l'était. Mais satisfait ? Sûrement pas. Se laissant glisser sur le côté pour regagner sa place dans le lit, il s'étira de tout son long, un râle de plaisir languissant s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ne se doutant pas que cette exclamation n'avait rien à voir avec leur rapport sexuel, la jeune fille murmura :

- Alors ? C'était pas si mal que ça, avoue-le...

hide prit la peine de se demander s'il fallait répondre ou non. Il finit par lâcher :

- Dors...

Quant à lui, il se leva péniblement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il dévisageait son reflet dans le miroir mural, il fut prit de nausée et détourna le regard. Son corps tout entier le répugnait, et il dut se précipiter au lavabo pour libérer l'excès de bile qui lui remontait dans la bouche. Il tremblait. Les deux bras appuyés sur le carrelage frais de l'évier, il fusilla du regard cet être faible à moitié caché derrière un épais rideau de cheveux rouge sang. Une fois de plus, il se sentait souillé après cette soirée plus qu'inutile. Une fois de plus, il avait cherché à visualiser l'être aimé à travers cette jeune fille. Et une fois de plus, ça n'avait pas marché. Il aurait du le savoir à présent que rien ne pourrait remplacer l'homme qui le hantait dans ses rêves. Mais comme cet homme se révélait inaccessible, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Mettant fin au combat visuel qui l'opposait à lui même, il se précipita dans la cabine de douche. Il avait absolument besoin de purifier son corps, de faire disparaître de lui l'odeur de la jeune fille et la transpiration engendrée par leurs ébats. Alors que l'eau chaude coulait doucement sur son corps, épousant parfaitement la cambrure de ses reins, hide pensait que rien n'était plus agréable qu'une douche pour oublier qu'il allait passer une mauvaise nuit. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il était certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil, et c'était sûrement dans les couloirs de l'hôtel qu'il allait errer jusqu'au petit matin. Il se demandait cependant s'il devait congédier l'inconnue de suite ou attendre le lendemain. Mais la perspective de rester seul était tellement tentante qu'il se décida rapidement. Il savonna méticuleusement sa peau et ses cheveux, et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demie heure qu'il sorti s'envelopper dans un peignoir d'une douceur extrême. Il essora ses longs cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses avant de les recouvrir d'un drap de bain - une simple serviette n'étant pas suffisante. Il regagna ainsi la pièce d'à côté, et sans se soucier le moins du monde de la fatigue de sa partenaire, lui intima de se lever et de quitter les lieux. Contre toute attente, elle n'émit aucune protestation, comme s'il était normal que sa présence ne soit plus désirée. Fin prête en peu de temps, elle glissa tout de même une dernière remarque à hide avant de partir :

- Tu baise vraiment bien tu sais... Mais tu devrais faire attention aux mots que tu prononces quand tu jouis... Je ferais comme si je n'ai rien entendu.

Trop dans les vapes pour réellement comprendre le message de l'inconnue, il referma la porte de sa chambre sans même lui dire au revoir.

"Enfin seul"

Ce fut une libération. C'était comme cela à chaque fois. Depuis maintenant deux mois, sa vie était rythmée par des soirées passées à baiser avec des inconnues. Il avait besoin de leur présence pour oublier l'amour qui le consumait, mais finissait toujours par le regretter et se jurer de ne pas recommencer. Et pourtant, il recommençait sans cesse. C'était une véritable addiction, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour, il donnait à ces inconnues le visage de son bourreau. Malheureusement pour lui, son amour était hétéro... et lui même se comportait comme un hétéro alors qu'il ne l'était pas à 100%. Interrompant ses réflexions, il ôta son peignoir pour enfiler un boxer et un survêtement de sport. Il retira le drap de bain, et ses cheveux encore humides vinrent claquer contre sa cuisse, laissant une trace humide sur le vêtement. Il prit un temps fou avant de retrouver son large T-shirt informe des journées "OFF" qu'il finit par enfiler tout en quittant sa chambre. Dans le couloir, la faible lumière provenait exclusivement des panneaux "SORTIE DE SECOURS" qui teintaient les murs blancs en bleu clair. hide avança doucement au dehors pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il était pied-nu, et la moquette qui recouvrait le sol étouffait ses pas. Il ne savait pas où aller, mais il devait bouger. Il hésita à se rendre dans la chambre de Yoshiki, qui sûrement ne dormait pas non plus. Mais il craignait de se faire jeter, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Il réfléchit un instant. Pata devait être bourré, et il n'aurait donc pas les idées claires pour l'écouter. Toshi devait dormir profondément... et Taiji... Si seulement il avait le courage d'aller frapper à sa porte. Mais hide était terrifié à l'idée que Taiji ne soit pas seul. Pourtant, ses pas le menaient dangereusement vers sa porte. Trop tard pour reculer. Il tendit l'oreille, comme s'il cherchait à entendre les gémissements qui lui donneraient raison. Mais contre toute attente, c'était le silence complet, et un mince filet de lumière filtrait d'en dessous la porte. hide frappa deux fois. Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il se permit d'entrer. La porte grinça sur ses gongs, et le guitariste en eu la chair de poule. Alors que son cœur battait plus fort à chaque seconde, le jeune homme pénétra dans la chambre la tête basse. Le silence était toujours de mise, ce qui le perturba. Alors, hide releva la tête.

Il était là, endormit comme une masse sur un lit défait. Étalé de tout son long à plat dos, il semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Mais ce dernier, perdu dans sa contemplation, ne tenta pas de le réveiller. Il s'approcha du lit, détaillant son visage fatigué mais paisible. Ses longs cheveux bouclés s'étalaient négligemment autour de sa tête. Il était bras nu dans un débardeur violet, et un pantalon vinyle noir moulait son corps parfait. Il avait du rentrer de sa soirée récemment. Il avait seulement prit la peine de retirer ses talons aiguilles. hide décida, vu qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, de rester la à attendre qu'il se réveille. Il était 3h30 du matin : il avait tout le reste de la nuit devant lui. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet puis partit s'assoir contre la porte du dressing. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posa son menton sur ses genoux. Mais la fatigue lui sauta à la figure comme une bête en cage, et il ferma les paupières sans avoir eu le temps de s'en empêcher. Et le sommeil l'emporta...

***

- hide... hiiiideeee ...

C'était comme si une voix résonnait dans les ténèbres. Une voix lointaine qui, au fur et à mesure, se rapprochait. La tête du guitariste semblait peser lourd, lourd... et il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

hide se retrouva nez à nez avec Taiji accroupis près de lui, leurs deux visages si proches qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Surpris, le guitariste perdit l'équilibre et bascula sur le côté sous le rire franc de Taiji.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, ronchonna le jeune homme

- Si tu avais vu ta tête !

hide se releva avec hâte, froissé. Son cœur battait vraiment trop vite à son goût. Il fit deux pas... avant de perdre de nouveau l'équilibre. Taiji vint de suite à la rescousse, le retenant sans réfléchir en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Ça ne va pas hide ? T'as pas l'air bien...

hide, bien qu'à moitié dans les vapes, rougis au contact des mains de Taiji sur son corps. Il se dégagea bien vite pour s'adosser au mur.

- Un peu fatigué, rien de plus. Si tu m'avais pas réveillé aussi...

- Mais, hide ... Il est presque deux heures de l'après midi !

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?

- Tu dormais comme un loir ! riait-il

- Pff... Aïe !

- Qu'y a t-il ?

hide venait de se pencher en avant pour s'étirer le dos.

- Je crois que c'était pas la meilleure position pour dormir.

- Tu veux encore te reposer ? Tu sais, si tu avais besoin de me parler hier soir, tu aurais du me réveiller

- Tu dormais comme un loir ! l'imita t-il

Nouvel éclat de rire de Taiji, mais hide y mêla le sien cette fois.

- Au fait, explique moi, commença Taiji. Que venais-tu faire ici ?

- Euh...

Il craignait de passer pour un idiot.

- Je... J'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je ne savais pas qui aller voir, alors finalement je suis venu ici. Mais tu dormais.

Le regard de Taiji se fit plus sombre. hide s'évertuait à le dévorer des yeux en silence, mais il était tellement mal à l'aise seul en sa présence qu'il commença à partir.

- Je vais y aller, les autres veulent sûrement qu'on répète...

Il posa sa main sur la porte, et fut surprit de rencontrer une résistance. Il cru d'abord que la porte était juste difficile à ouvrir. Mais à force de s'acharner sur la poignée, il comprit que la porte était tout simplement fermée à double tour. Il s'apprêtait à tourner la clé dans la serrure mais... il n'y avait pas de clé !

- C'est cela que tu cherches ? demanda Taiji

La petite clé d'argent scintillait entre les doigts du bassiste. hide, incrédule, regarda son ami comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

- Heu... Taiji ?

Ce dernier ne dit rien de plus, mais se détourna d'hide pour aller se rassoir sur le lit.

- hide... Je sais que tu as un problème. Et tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre sans que je sache de quoi il en retourne.

- Taiji ! On n'a pas que ça à foutre !

- hide... on a carte blanche pour la journée, donc si, on a que ça à faire.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Pourquoi Taiji s'évertuait-il à vouloir connaître la vérité alors qu'hide brulait de l'intérieur en ce moment même ? Il se sentait coincé.

- hide... Je sais que tu ne manges plus grand chose en ce moment. Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien. Tu ne cesses de te dévaloriser, tu refuses que l'on vienne te voir dans ta chambre à l'improviste alors qu'avant tu adorais ça. Dès que tu croises mon regard, j'ai l'impression que tu vas exploser de rage. Tu n'es plus comme avant, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Je veux savoir la raison pour laquelle tu fuis ma présence...

"Non, Taiji, ne me demande pas ça... Aimer, c'est trop dur..."

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ton amitié. Mais j'en ignore la raison... En quel honneur n'ai-je plus droit à ton sourire rayonnant, à ton éternelle bonne humeur ?

Encore plus désespéré qu'il ne l'était déjà, hide se laissa glisser contre la porte, jambes tendues devant lui. Il fixait ses pieds comme s'ils étaient devenus particulièrement intéressant en l'espace de cinq secondes. Il se refusait à croiser le regard de son ami. Ami...

- Répond-moi quelque chose...

- Que veux-tu que je dise ?!

Sa voix était devenue plus grave. hide sentait la colère poindre et grossir dans sa poitrine. L'abcès menaçait d'exploser.

- hide, regarde-moi !

"Non"

- hide ?

- NON !

Taiji sursauta. La vive réaction de son ami le cloua sur place.

- hide...

- JE REFUSE ! JE NE PEUX PAS TE DIRE POURQUOI !

- Mais...

- Non, Taiji...

hide se retrouva les joues humides quelques instants plus tard. Sa colère mélangée à son désespoir suffisait à le faire pleurer à gros sanglots.

- Mais hide...

Ce fut au tour de Taiji d'être découragé et frustré. Alors qu'il n'espérait plus entendre de nouveau hide, ce dernier murmura :

- Taiji...Je ne me supporte plus. Je ne supporte plus mon corps. Je n'arrive même plus à me regarder dans un miroir, parce que ce que j'y vois me fais peur. Je me trouve laid, plus laid que jamais. J'ai le sentiment de n'exister pour personne, je ne veux plus avoir à supporter vos sourires alors que moi je ne cesse de broyer du noir...

- hide...

Mais son ami se referma comme une huître. Une fois de plus, hide ramena ses jambes contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux. Il sanglota en silence, alors que Taiji commençait à entrevoir le réel problème. Mais au risque de se tromper, il ne dit rien de plus. Le plus doucement possible, pour qu'hide ne l'entende pas, il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Une fois à un mètre de lui, il s'agenouilla et tendit une main réconfortante qu'il posa sur l'avant bras de son ami. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, mais tressaillit à son contact. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, Taiji s'autorisa à aller plus loin. Il saisit les deux bras d'hide, qui entouraient ses genoux, pour les ramener lentement le long de son corps. Toujours aussi doucement que possible, Taiji prit entre ses mains les chevilles d'hide et les tira vers lui. Les jambes d'hide s'étendirent donc de nouveau devant lui. Il conservait tout de même la tête basse et les yeux clos. Alors, tel un chat en manque de câlin, Taiji laissa glisser son corps contre celui de son ami, s'allongeant entièrement sur lui. Sa tête vint se caler sur le bas-ventre d'hide, et ses mains tentèrent d'enlacer sa taille, mais elles ne le pouvaient pas à cause du mur auquel le guitariste était adossé. Osant à peine se rendre compte de ce que Taiji faisait, hide finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il avait le visage de Taiji à la portée de ses mains, et sans réfléchir, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Taiji, voyant ses soupçons confirmés, se laissa glisser à terre pour retrouver une position d'assise en tailleur. Perturbé, hide accrocha le regard du bassiste. Ce dernier, toujours sans dire un mot, lui ouvrit ses bras, l'invitant contre lui. Le guitariste sourit, une lueur pétillante dans le regard. Il se rapprocha de Taiji, cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Aussitôt, les bras du bassiste se refermèrent sur lui, et plus rien n'eut d'importance hormis la chaleur de leurs deux corps réunis.

- Il faudrait peut être que je me réveille, murmura hide

- Te réveiller ?

- Oui... parce que je suis dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Taiji plaqua doucement sa main sur la bouche du guitariste.

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Il n'y a rien d'onirique dans ce que tu es en train de vivre. Tu as juste été trop aveugle jusqu'ici pour comprendre mes propres sentiments...

Taiji prenait un gros risque en parlant ainsi. Après tout, hide ne lui avait encore rien dit. Mais à la façon dont son ami réagissait, il espérait la bataille sur son cœur gagnée d'avance. Et son impression se vit confirmée, alors que le guitariste prenait sa main dans la sienne pour de nouveau s'exprimer :

- Taiji... je t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis. Je t'aime à en crever. Alors si tu es mon ami, dis-moi ce que je dois entendre. Dis-moi que c'est la même chose pour toi, ou laisse-moi sortir de cette chambre... Que j'aille dépérir en paix...

Le bassiste se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer à voix haute le sentiment qui l'habitait. Ce sentiment si puissant qu'il parvenait à accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il demanda à hide :

- Appuie ton oreille contre ma poitrine.

Il s'exécuta.

- Tu l'entends, n'est-ce pas ?

hide hocha la tête.

- Mon cœur bat pour toi, là maintenant.

hide se redressa pour retrouver ces yeux si magnifiques.

- Et cela fait déjà un bon moment... Mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire... Tu passais ton temps à aligner des soirées avec des inconnues. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu nourrissais de tels sentiments à mon égard.

- Et que devrais-je dire de toi ? Toi non plus, tu ne te privais pas de femmes et de sexe...

- Je l'admets. Mais contrairement à toi, pas tous les soirs de la semaine ! Et je le faisais parce que j'étais en manque...

- Tu m'avoues en réalité que tu ne penses qu'à ça !

- C'est faux. Faute de t'avoir toi, il fallait bien que je compense !

Si la situation avait été différente, hide aurait explosé de rire. Mais il ne voulait pas plaisanter là dessus, aussi, il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Taiji et il apposa ses lèvres dans son cou. Exprimer le bonheur qu'il ressentait à l'instant par des mots n'aurait jamais pu égaler la réalité. Il se sentait comme libéré, comme si tout ce qui l'avait fait plonger ces dernières semaines n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait eu tellement peur, peur de ses propres sentiments. Apprendre que c'était réciproque le plongeait dans un état second, à la frontière de l'euphorie. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à rester là, bien au chaud contre celui qu'il aimait, et ne plus jamais sortir de ce cocon réconfortant. S'il s'était laissé aller, il aurait probablement pu s'endormir. Mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde briser cet instant, aussi se fit-il violence pour se redresser. Taiji le regardait en souriant, une étrange lueur brillant au fond de ses pupilles. hide posa un doigt sur les lèvres du bassiste, les caressant doucement. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'attendait que ça : pouvoir enfin y goûter. Alors, pourquoi attendre plus ? Mais étrangement, il n'osait pas. Peut être par pudeur, ou tout simplement par peur d'être rejeté. Il avait pourtant toutes les preuves nécessaires pour être en confiance... Mais il attendit. Ce fut Taiji qui ne pu se retenir. Lui aussi avait trop attendu. Mais il prit son temps. Il attrapa la main de hide qui jouait près de sa bouche, et s'en servit pour attirer doucement le guitariste contre lui. Celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au moment où les lèvres de Taiji vinrent rencontrer les siennes. Il mit un certain temps avant de fermer les yeux et pleinement apprécier ce contact. C'était tout simplement divin. C'était si doux, si tendre. Ce fut hide qui décida d'approfondir leur baiser... Et plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance. Une larme roula sur sa joue, bien vite tari par les lèvres du bassiste. Alors qu'il recapturait ses lèvres, hide oublia toutes ses réticences, chassa de sa conscience ses problèmes pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'instant présent. Il tenta d'exprimer toute sa dévotion à travers ce baiser, si bien qu'il fut bientôt contraint de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Un sourire sincère naquit sur son visage, et le bassiste lui caressa doucement la joue. Le guitariste enfouie de nouveau sa tête dans le cou de Taiji, s'agrippant avec force à son t-shirt. Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Comme une réponse à ses pensées, il entendit son vis-à-vis murmurer :

- On restera là aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Après tout, on a toute la journée...

hide ria contre sa peau, ce qui le chatouilla. Il le serra fort contre lui avant d'ajouter :

- Je t'aime, hide ...

Seule la respiration lente et régulière du guitariste lui répondit. Il s'était endormi.

----

Voilou, une petite OS qui traînait depuis un certain temps, que je n'avais pas réussit à finir XD Je me suis motivée, puis voilà. J'espère que ça vous à plus x)

Bisous à tous ^o^


End file.
